Invader Zim: Doom Bringers
by Wrath- The Seventh
Summary: The Irken Empire is conducting Operation Impending Doom 2, and the Tallest's have become tired of Zim and the others on earth, so they send two assassins to kill them. But, is there more to the former invaders Mar and Sen? Read to find out. UNFINISHED
1. Preface

Preface

I do not own Invader Zim, or any of the characters, planets, etc. that were created by the one and only Jhonen Vasquez.

INCOMING TRANSMISSION:

PRIORITY TRANSFER REQUESTED…

FROM SUBJECT(S): Invader Zim

FROM: Earth

MISSION REPORT MESSAGE…

TO SUBJECT(S): Tallest Wrath, Tallest Sloth

TO: Massive

PRIORITY TRANSFER GRANTED…

PLEASE WAIT…

MESSAGE LOADED /

The Irken in front of the screen sighed as he laid back, wondering what the message was about. The female Irken next to him shifted in her plain grey tallests uniform and yawned. "Zim again?", She asked.

Tallest Wrath growled as he replied, "Yeah. This is getting redundant and annoying. If he hasn't caught him this time, I figure he isn't worth the trouble.".

Tallest Sloth nodded silently as she pressed the play button. The screen flickered light into the cold, dark bridge of the Massive as the message began: Zim straightened up as he began the recording. "Invader Zim, Reporting, sirs. I have followed the Dib-human to Irk, and I am about to begin my AMAZING PLAN to capture him. You will not be disappointed, my Tallests! Invader Zim, signing out.".

When the message ended, Wraths antennae twitched as he began to glare at the screen, his scarred face contorting. The tallest next to him got up swiftly despite her laziness and got ready as he breathed in so he could start his tirade. Wrath slammed his two fingered fist into the metal table and yelled in rage, "That's it?! That's the priority mission report? You found Dib and you're about to capture him? You could've spent the time you used to make the transmission to actually capture him! At this rate, Dib will screw up all that we are trying to achieve! If it wasn't for those morons Red and Purple, we wouldn't have Operation Impending Doom II, but Dib would be able to ruin it all if he somehow united our enemies! I knew I should've sent Black Ops after Dib instead of that incompetent!".

The Tallest yelled in fury at the deep purple ceiling as Sloth hovered to his side. "Don't worry that much. We still have military installations all across local and deep space. We should still conquer all of the known universe." She said as she patted her comrades battle-worn shoulder piece.

Wraths eyes widened slightly as he turned to her, "Wow. I think that was the most you've ever said around me at one time.".

Sloth shook her head wryly as a much shorter Irken advisor walked in. The advisor was by far untouched by war: His left eye was replaced by a cybernetic one, and above that eye was a brain tube. His pale green face had more scars and wrinkles than Wrath, and the tails of his dress shirt were torn and burnt. He spoke with a low rasp as he gave the report, " Sirs, the Armada is in range and ready for Orbital Bombardment.".

Wrath grinned cruelly and spoke with vigor, "Good. Now, begin the Orbital Sweep, and begin sending in Black Ops and Elite soldiers.".

The advisor bowed low and proceeded out to the command bridge. The corridors in the Massive were long and unfeeling, with sections of exposed wiring and piping along the walls and ceiling, as is Irken architecture. As he passed the guards outside the command bridge, he announced the Tallest's orders to the pilots and other officers. "We are to begin the Orbital Bombardment of the planet, as well as begin the landfall of the Irken Elite and the Irken Black Operations. Proceed.".

The advisor folded his hands behind him as the pilots began entering the coordinates of the planet into the ships firing controls. The communications officer began sending the advisors announcement to the other ships in the armada.

The Preface. You might not completely understand the story so far yet, but the next chapters start the line of events leading up to this point.


	2. The Nightmare Begins Again

Chapter One - The Nightmare Begins Again

"Mar? Mar!", She yelled out into the ships small hallway.

Former Invader Mar was possibly more irresponsible since they joined Irken Black Ops, though that could've been due to the fact that Tallests Red and Purple haven't given them assignments for quite awhile. But today, they're finally about to be given a job, and that moron can't be found anywhere, thought Sen angrily. "Taco!", She called as she walked into the near stark hallway.

The little SIR unit popped out from the ceilings piping. "What?", said the robot darkly.

Taco, the Technology Analysis and Command Operations unit (T.A.C.O.) was obedient at best. At worst, he was defective. Taco was one of the first SIR units in production, and was technically a prototype. Mar and Sen got joint 'custody' of the SIR unit during Operation Impending Doom I, and immediately after they got the little SIR, Sen automatically began tinkering with his personality and programming. Due to certain free radicals in his programming, and to unforeseen mistakes, Taco is the way he is, constantly moody, gothic, and by far, unique. "Where's Mar?" Sen asked him.

Taco dropped onto the walkway and pointed to a nearby door. "He's asleep. For the past few days he's been messing with our weapons and making sure they still work, since we don't. Why?", asked Taco.

Sen shook her head and strode in front of the former Invaders room. Sen's antennae curled slightly in discomfort as she wondered what would be behind the door. She sighed and knocked, quietly at first. "Mar?", she inquired tentatively.

"Come in.", came the tired response, and she opened the door.

The first thing Sen saw in the poorly lit room were two red, half-opened irken eyes. As her own grew accustomed to the dark, she began to see her partners outline. Mar was still wearing his dress uniform that was standard issue to all Black Ops members. It was stained, and possibly unwashed for the past few days. Sen rubbed her antennae nervously as she walked in and sat next to him. "Hey. We might have a job. Tallest Red and Tallest Purple just sent a message about it. You think you're up for a mission?", she asked softly.

Mar looked at her in surprise. "A-a Job?", he stammered hoarsely.

She could understand his shock as she nodded. "Just take the stupid job. You two need it.", said a voice in the doorway.

Taco leaped onto the bed and half glared at the two irkens. Mar chuckled and got up as he spoke, "Well, I'm going to need you two to leave so I can get changed. Where are we going anyway?".

"Some planet called Earth. We're supposed to assassinate two irkens and two of the natives. Their names are Tak, Zim, Dib, and Gaz. You should remember Zim.", pointed out Sen.

"Ah, how could I forget? Operation Impending Doom I's Great Assigning. Zim was the loudmouthed short one wasn't he? Really excited to be there?", Mar mused.

She nodded as she and Taco left the former Invader. Mar took off his shirt and began to wonder why they were given the mission. "An assassination, huh?", he said to himself quietly. He pulled on his shirt just before the ship began to lurch while Sen put in Earths coordinates. Mar walked out carefully as the ship lurched again. "We really need to be planet-side more often.", he said quietly to himself. He walked through the purple corridor and half floated through the oval dining area. The various dispensers and cabinets gave a skeletal glow to the dim room. As he stopped in the middle of the room, Mar bent down to unlatch the small doorway in the middle of the floor and dropped into it after he got it open. "So, how far is this 'Earth' from here?", he asked.

Sen pulled up the navigational charts on the screen in front of her and put in Earth. "Its… Just a few minutes away actually.", replied Sen.

Mar nodded and laid back in one of the bunks behind the pilots seat and began to relax. Unfortunately, something was beginning to nag at him from the back of his mind… "Sen?", he began cautiously.

"Yes?", she replied, looking back slightly.

"Why would the Tallest want us to assassinate a former Invader, another irken, and two of the locals? It doesn't make sense that they wouldn't give a reason.", Mar observed.

It didn't make sense though, he thought. It feels like there's either much more to this mission, or it's a trap of some kind. "Now Mar, I know what you're thinking, but the Tallest must have a good re-", Sen began just as the small cruiser shook violently and the alarms began to go off.

The room glowed an angry red as Sen wrestled with the controls and Mar tried to steady himself in his bunk. Mar gripped the soft fabric of the cabin bed with his irken claws and tried desperately not to panic. "What hit us?!", He asked frantically.

"I don't know, I'm just trying to get my ship on a safe course!", said the irken as she gripped the steering apparatus. Her blue eyes were wide with the terror of crashing planet side.

"Taco! Get us slowed down, now!", yelled Sen.

"I can't, besides, its useless, we wouldn't slow down fast enough!", he said quickly as he bounced on the console again.

"Do it now!", said both irkens in unison.

The Sir unit shook his head as he agilely flipped into a control panel in the command console. As Mar looked on through the cockpits glass, he saw a white and blue planet come into view as the damaged ship sped on. Taco quickly reappeared from the control panel and kicked the side of the console. The ship immediately began to shudder and slow down. "Well, at least we're going to crash on the right planet!", Sen shouted to the former Invader and the SIR.

Mar began to crouch against the wall of his bunk facing the back of the ship as they entered the atmosphere. Taco looked at Sen as she tried futilely to control the ship and began to think about what would happen to her during landfall. He didn't like the picture his mind drew. "Sen, get with Mar, I'll take care of the ship!", He said quickly as he pushed her into one of the rearward cabin beds and grabbed the steering controls.

The room shook and plummeted while the irkens curled against the walls of their bunks, and Taco brought the ship into an emergency landing course. The red glow that pulsed along with the alarm was hypnotizing as Mar watched on. He couldn't stand the fact that they might die there and then. Mar turned slowly and looked into one of the side ports and saw the houses and streets of earth. Each seemed more alien to him than the next. All but one had the same monotone grey color. It was green with a purple roof… As Mar kept looking while he was in his stupor, the ship impacted, and he and Sen were thrown forward into the walls they were leaning against. The room seemed to turn as the cruiser rolled and slid on the soft topsoil. The ship stopped after it crashed into a large oak, and Mar fell onto the floor of the cabin, Sen falling on top of him. "We… Made it.", he said slowly right before he passed out.

-- -- --

"Shut your noise-tube, Dib-monkey.", said the irate Zim and he, Tak, Dib and his sister walked down the sidewalk from Skool.

"Make me. I'm not letting the irkens get Earth!", said the overzealous human.

"You two are making my ears hurt. Shut up so I can hear my game.", Gaz spoke as she continued playing on her Game Slave 2.

As Tak heard all this, her holographic eye twitched at the disgrace of having been stuck on Earth the past few weeks without her ship. She had only gotten MiMi fixed three days ago. Zim was just as stupid as he was when she first got to earth, and not much had changed, except the fact that Dib now had her ship. All of it, ruined, she thought as her first plan to take over Earth crossed her mind, all because of Zim! She pushed said irken into a nearby puddle of water as she turned to her house. As she entered into her base, the computer started an alarm. "Ma'am, there is an irken vessel that crash landed in a nearby park. It just sent out an automatic distress beacon. Do you wish to respond to it?", it asked.

"No. I want to destroy Zim! I want my revenge! I want…", She began, but she turned back to the view screen, "What?".

The computer posted pictures of the ship and its inhabitants. Two were indeed irkens. One was female with blue eyes and pale green skin. The other was male with deep red eyes, and a complexion much like Zim's. Tak glared at the irken's picture as she wondered what he would be like. Dib? No, he didn't look like THAT kind of guy. Zim? Maybe. Looked a bit like the moron, but taller, and… He seemed like he experienced more somehow. Tak shook her head and turned off her holographic disguise. Her purple eyes were narrowed and her brain-tube was bent as she glared at the screen.


	3. Old Skool Invaders

Chapter Two - Old Skool Invaders

Mar struggled as he tried to get up. He had no idea how long he and Sen were unconscious, but it was night already, and they couldn't just stay there. Whoever the native inhabitants are, the irkens could be found out by them, and considering their luck, the planets natives wouldn't be very welcoming to irkens, or any other aliens for that matter. Mar grunted as he landed onto the grass after getting out from under his partner. He dusted off his uniform and walked back into the cockpit. The Black Ops Lieutenant stopped in front of his Captain and frowned. Mar picked her up and set Sen down on the grass and sighed. He looked around and wondered what he was forgetting, then he realized- "Taco? Where are you?", he called.

The irken began to worry as he dove back into the ship and started searching the cabin. As he looked inside the control panel, he chuckled to himself as he saw the little SIR unit tangled in various wires and pipes. "Quit laughing and get me out of here!", growled Taco.

Mar smiled as he carefully took the SIR out of the makeshift net and set him down on the cabins slanted floor. Sparks issued at random intervals from broken wiring on the walls and ceiling, and coolant gasses leaked from a ruptured pipe. "Where's Sen? Is she ok?", the robot inquired.

He shook his head, "Not sure.", he said.

Taco jumped down into the grass and inspected Sen carefully. "She's fine. No scratches, bruises, nothing broken. She just passed out due to stress. You, on the other hand, aren't doing as well.", Taco said, pointing to Mar's cut cheek.

He wiped the blood off of his face and walked back into the ship with the SIR unit in tow. "Don't worry about me,", he said as he carefully climbed up the access ladder to the second level, "Worry about the mission. Its more important at this point.".

This level seemed untouched structurally, while anything that wasn't welded or bolted to a wall or the floor was rolling freely to the front of the ship. Mar walked carefully through the hallway and turned to the second door on his right and entered it. The room was full of Invading supplies, backup power cells, and various other spare parts for Sen's ship. He briskly strode to a number of small drawers and reached into one. He pulled out a long purple device. It was a base generator, standard issue for any Invader, former or otherwise. While he took out the stylus and unfolded the touch-screen, he walked through the hallway and dropped though the hatch. "Mar? What are you thinking?", asked Taco.

"We're going through with the mission, like the Tallest's wanted. And, considering our predicament, we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way.", said the exhausted Mar.

As he said that, he dropped onto the grass and quickly observed the houses around them. He couldn't see that many due to the local plant life, but he saw several good examples. The dwellings of the dominant species, which he assumed were the same species that the two native targets were, were self enclosed, had two doors, several windows, and had with flat or slanted roofs. He also noted that they were either single or double storied. He quickly drew a flat roofed two storied building with a garage large enough to store the ship. He tucked the stylus back into the base generator as it turned into a small drill. He set it in a large enough patch of vacant dirt near a primitive street. The ground shook and rumbled as the base began to grow and construct itself. The ship automatically moved right where the garage's walls began to rise. The outside of the house quickly sprung up and affixed itself there. As the ground settled, Mar inspected the base generator's handiwork. It looked as if it was made by the same locals that made the houses around it.

"Good job. Now all we need are disguises.", said a firm, yet amused female voice.

Mar turned around to see Sen smirking at him. He scoffed and walked into the house as she stood there with Taco at her side. "What's up with him?", Sen asked quietly.

The SIR chuckled slightly as he heard that. "He worries about you. You two have been working together for years, so its to be expected.".

Sen eyed the SIR and shook her head as she walked inside. The house looked interesting enough. Most of the floor an furniture was soft, unlike what they've been used to during their travels. The walls were plain white instead of the traditional irken reds and purples, while the plumbing and wiring were concealed.

"Hmmm. Well, I have to say that the natives have weird tastes in home décor. What do they look like anyway?", she asked Mar.

He walked to a small view screen and selected the dominant species. As the picture loaded completely Mar and Sen both cocked their heads to the side slightly. "That's them? They look… Weird.", they said in unison.

-- -- --

"Well class, due to overcrowding schools, we are having two new students join the class. Meet Mar and Sen.", hissed Miss Bitters behind her desk.

As the class greeted them, Sen leaned to Mar slightly, "What are we doing? We cant get involved with the rest of these humans!", she whispered to him frantically.

"We need to be here to identify who the native is, besides, I already see Zim. His disguise sucks. So don't worry, and act natural.", he whispered back as they sat down at their seats.

Dib raised an eyebrow as Tak eyed them suspiciously. That's them, the irkens that crashed nearby, she thought to herself. But why are they here? "Now class, today's lesson is about how the world is destined to be destroyed by the eventual implosion of the rest of the universe. So, Earth is essentially doomed! Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom!", said Miss Bitters as she started her rant and interrupted Tak's thoughts.

Dib looked intently at the two new students and looked back at Tak. He wondered what they would have in common. Wait. Dib looked closely at Mars hands. There were only three fingers, three fingers is an irken trait. He looked quickly to the new girl, Sen. As he inspected both of the new students, he found more and more evidence to the theory that they were irkens. Dib continued observing them during Skool, and noticed that their disguises, actions, even the way they spoke were more 'normal' than even Tak. If he didn't know what to look for, he would've never guessed they were irkens. During recess he decided to confront them about it, quietly. Dib walked next to Mar as the irken leaned against the side of the building watching the other kids. The would-be paranormal investigator waved at a kid playing basketball as he spoke, "I know what you are, irken. Don't think that I don't know your weaknesses.", he added carefully.

Mar smiled and replied, "How did you notice?".

"You've only got three fingers for one. You have an irken PAK for another.", Dib said to him confidently.

Mar contemplated how this human child knew how to look for irkens. This kid's knowledge could warrant assassination, if so deemed by the Tallest. Mar realized where his thought was going before it completed. "What's your name?", he asked casually.

"Dib. I don't suppose you're anything like Zim, are you?".

"Why? How much do you know about itkens?", Mar said as he thought.

Dib, huh? This mere child is an assassination target for the Irken Black Ops? Less and less of this mission was making sense. "I know that irkens are trying to take over Earth, your species is weak against water and most of our food and meat, and I'm the only one here who knows what you are, that isn't another irken.", Dib said, interrupting the former invader's thoughts.

Mar turned to him abruptly, "No we aren't. The Tallest only heard of Earth AFTER they sent Zim to your 'mystery planet'. They only wanted to get rid of Zim, not take over Earth.", he said truthfully.

Dib looked at him skeptically. Of course he'd say that, he thought, he wouldn't want to bring an operation to take over a planet into the open to someone who wasn't a moron. The irken and the human looked into each others eyes sternly while the other kids played on the playground. Out of the corner of the eyes of the two in the stare down, a dodge ball streaked towards Mar. He caught it deftly without blinking or even averting his eyes, and threw it right back into the face of the kid who threw it in the first place. "Torque!", the kids yelled as they gathered around the quite unconscious young body builder.

Dib slowly looked away from the irken to look at young Torque Smacky, and saw a large red mark on his forehead, and slight bleeding. This irken, Mar, was nothing like Zim, and, if anything, scarier than Tak. He could only wonder what Sen, the other irken disguised new student, was like. Mar grimaced as he saw the damage he did to the poor thing. He wasn't even thinking when he threw that ball back at him, it was simply reflexes. Not to mention, the stare down with his target, Dib, had contributed to the strength he put behind that ball. Well, nevertheless, he found one of the targets that weren't that easy to find, so in that respect, the mission was going smoothly. Mar looked back at Dib and saw exactly what he was thinking- "If you're wondering about my companion, Sen, she's a lot like me, but an engineer and pilot instead of a soldier and weapons expert. She's a lot cuter too, obviously.", Mar said with a smirk.

She was actually more than cute, he thought as he walked back to base after Skool, she was quite pretty. He shook his head hard and punched himself there too. Now isn't the time to be thinking of Sen as anything other than another operative in the same mission. Rule's #2 of the Black Ops Training Academy: Never let personal feelings get in the way of the mission, and #3: Never get involved with another operative while on active duty. Rule's #2 and #3 weren't as well known as #1 (Trust no one.), but were just as important. But, Mar couldn't help feeling… He shook his head again, more violently this time and sighed. He couldn't help being male, but he and Sen had a mission. Not to mention, even if they didn't have the stupid mission, he wasn't sure that Sen felt at all the same way. Mar walked off of the sidewalk onto the grass by the curb and stopped by a lamppost and carefully aimed… He suddenly bashed his own head into the metal of the post so as to clear his thoughts and yelled in pain. "Ow!".


	4. Dib Gets Captured And Stuff

Chapter Three - Dib Gets Captured And Stuff. Oh, So Do The Other Three.

-- -- --

Sen moved around the "Kitchen" as she began to make dinner for her, Mar, and Taco, if he was in the mood to eat at all. She regretted not being able to stay at Skool with her partner, but he said that he could cover the recon and Intel and all that crud. Unfortunately, that made standing around watching the kids play sound so much more exciting than it was. Mar was cool like that though. Even while they were part of the 117th unit in the Black Ops, he always took the boring aspects of the mission, while the more exciting parts he would give to her. But, he also took the most suicidal parts. Grinning. He always said that to compensate for the most boring mission specs, he should also take the parts with the highest death probability. That's just what he always said, but every time he said it, she would shake her head. She knew he did that for more than just excitement. If anything, he did it so that she would be safe. A small part of her was always offended when times like that came up, but the rest of her felt… appreciative. She understood that he cared for her more than just a partner or operative, and she felt- She felt like she was being burned. "Ah!", she said as she pulled her hand away from the hot burner.

She rubbed her hand carefully as Taco jumped onto the counter and held up a jar of burn salve. Taco sighed while Sen put some of the salve on her burn and she turned her head to glare at him. While the robot was by no means capable of true emotion, he struggled not to shiver in fear. Sen may not have as short or destructive a temper as Mar, hers lasted longer, and while Mar could be calmed down by either him or Sen, Sen herself wouldn't be truly calm until she either forgot, or she exacted her revenge. And it took her quite a long time to forget something like that. The robot finally looked away from her steel gaze as Mar came in from his room. "Well, I found Gaz and Tak finally. I can't believe it took this long to hack into this primitive network.", he said as he brought a small computer with him.

Sen shook her burnt hand and sighed, "Honestly, a lot about this planet is primitive, even the native inhabitants. I mean, they're monkeys. I'll be a lot happier when this is over and done with. And I know what you're thinking.", she added.

Mar looked up. "Huh?"

"You're wondering why this is so ludicrously easy, aren't you?", Sen asked.

Mar shifted uncomfortably. She was right. It was ludicrously easy so far, even with the slight difficulties to find the targets. Unfortunately, since Sen and himself were veterans of over 75 high and low risk operations, they learned that when things went so smoothly like this, there was, more often than not, a lot more to the mission. He nodded.

"Well, I think you're right. So, how do you want to do it?", she inquired as she dumped the food she was making in the trash.

-- -- --

"What is it now?", said Zim as he put on his wig and adjusted his contact lenses, "Gir! Disguise!".

Zim opened the door to see one of the new students from Skool. Zim opened his mouth to say something but Mar just walked in and glanced at Gir. "Uh, who are you?", the Invader-wannabe asked.

Mar turned to him and turned off the holographic disguise. He grinned as he saw Zim's reaction. The look on his face was priceless. "You. You're irken!", Zim finally managed to say to the intruder.

"How nice of you to notice.", the strange irken said casually as he continued to grin.

"Why are you here? You invoke my wrath?!", asked Zim somewhat violently.

The Black Ops irken before him continued to regard Zim with the same zipper-toothed grin as he covertly took a syringe out from his back pocket. The needle he held behind his back was filled with a sedative that was designed to work not by species, but by biomass. So, logically, the eight needles that were divided between him and Sen would work on the four targets without extremely adverse side-effects, like death. "Zim? Hold still.", he said, trying to be soothing.

"Why?", replied Zim, standing still as he was told.

-- -- --

Sen set Taco on her shoulder carefully while they were walking to Tak's base in disguise. Taco only just got his, the holographic appearance of a very surly ferret. The little SIR unit was anything but pleased. So, all was well as long as it didn't concern the mission. In that respect, the mission was still going too smoothly. Sen lightly knocked on the door of the house that was Tak's base. Sen leaned against the doorjamb as the door itself finally opened, and she straightened up. "You Tak?", she asked politely.

"You irken?", Tak shot back.

Shes quick on the uptake, Sen thought, so shes nothing like Zim, at least in IQ. So, Sen nimbly jumped the irken in front of her and took the needle from her uniform. Tak would've screamed at that point, or at least would've fought back, if she had time. The instant after she was grabbed by the disguised irken, the syringe was stuck in her arm and the sedative was injected into her bloodstream. The last Tak saw was a ferret walking to her on its hind legs and scowling. "Well, that was easy.", it said grumpily.

"Talking ferret?", she muttered sleepily as she was overcome and slumped onto the floor.

-- -- --

"Ungh. Man, despite being so short, he's heavy.", Mar said as he dragged Zim onto the front lawn of Dib's and Gaz's house and laid him against the wall of the house.

Sen set the unconscious Tak next to Zim and groaned as she bent backwards. "Well,", she said, stretching, "These are the last two. Which are you going to inject?".

"Gaz. Considering her reputation, I'd probably be the only one able to sedate her safely. You can take Dib.".

Mar knocked on the house's front door and waited. Inside, Gaz looked up grumpily from her Game Slave 2. "Dib! Get the door.", she ordered.

Her brother yelled back from his room, "You do it. I'm busy trying to save the world!".

Gas glared into the open door and threw a nearby porcelain piggy into the room. The resounding "Ouch!" let her know that her aim was as good as ever, due to her honed hand-eye coordination skills from playing hundreds of thousands of gaming hours. Dib came out rubbing his gargantuan head as he walked to the door and opened it. The second the human saw the two irkens and SIR in disguise, he and Gaz were overtaken by them. Unlike Tak and Zim, the Black Ops irkens decided to conduct a much faster, much more coordinated strike on the natives, due to the unsavory role Dibs sister often portrayed. While Sen took Dib from below and knocked him off his feet as she got the syringe out, Mar had his ready from the get go. He ran as quickly as his relatively short legs would take him, and almost stabbed the sedative into Gaz's arm. Despite her unnaturally quick reflexes, his special military training managed to barely overtake her.


	5. What We Have Here

Chapter Four - What We Have Here Is A Failure To Communicate.

-- -- --

Dib groaned as he pulled against the restraints and opened his eyes slowly… Wait, restraints? He didn't remember restraints. The last thing he did remember was the new girl knocking him down and shoving a needle in his arm. That needle must've had some sort of tranquilizer. "Finally awake, Dib-stink?", said Zim's voice behind him.

"Shut up Zim.", came his sisters voice.

"Silence!", he replied.

"Be quiet, all of you!", Sen said, rubbing her forehead.

Dib looked up into the worn irkens face. Like Mar said, she was pretty cute, for an irken. Unfortunately, she was the enemy, and both her and Mar kidnapped him, his sister, Zim, and Tak. What he didn't know was- "Why?", he asked of her.

She looked up at him from her perch on the desk in front of them. She sighed and gestured behind him and she dropped down from the desk. "Because,", the now familiar voice of Mar from behind him, "We are Irken Black Ops. We were given a mission by the Tallest's to assassinate the four of you, not including MiMi or Gir. We didn't ask why, we just took the assignment. But, it seems that we should've asked why, because there is a whole lot more about this mission than we know. That's where you four come in. We didn't just kill you because we wanted to know what makes you worth assassination.".

Dib blinked. Assassination? Irken Black Ops? None of this made sense to him. Not to mention, Irken Black Ops are a irken military or social class he never heard of, and he heard of all of them, thanks to Tak's ship. "What,", Tak started, "Are Irken Black Ops? I've never heard of them.".

"The Irken Black Ops are a very old military class. We go back before Red and Purple, Spork, even Miyuki. We are the most Elite of the Elite. We were used for stealth missions, operations never meant to go public, such as assassinations of public leaders, sabotage, and for more advanced planets and races, we would go with the Irken Elite to take down the planets defenses so the Tallest or the armada could begin the Organic Sweep safely. But, it's no wonder you never heard of the Irken Black Ops. We aren't a public class, obviously.", Sen explained frugally.

At that point, each and every one of their captives, save Zim, could understand exactly who these people were. They were hardened soldiers with special operations training, and they way they spoke, they could easily be veterans of who knows how many wars. And, they were confused about their mission, and that could be, for the four of them, either a very good thing, or a very bad thing.

-- -- --

"So, you're saying that you have no idea why the Tallest would send assassins after you?", Mar said finally.

Dib nodded solemnly. None of them had a good reason as to why the strange irkens were there. The thing was, none of them knew half of what they said, until they said it. The two Black Ops looked at each other carefully. Unfortunately, the answers they needed were out of reach when it came to their targets. Mar sighed in resignation. Sen nodded and looked at Taco, "Put them in two rooms, one for the irkens, the other for the humans. The SIR's go in your room. Don't argue, just do it.", she added when she saw Tacos defiant look when she said that last part.

Taco sighed. "Fine.".

He pulled Gir and MiMi behind him ad he lead the four other captives. He looked back at them as Dib began to edge away from the rest of them. "Escaping wont work. Unless you're an Irken Black Ops techie, you wont be able to get through the defenses and security. Just so you know.", he said with a chuckle.

The human groaned and complied. While he finally got Tak's ship working, it took him forever to even understand how Gaz did it. His sister might… Dib shook his head as he thought. Gaz was good with irken technology, but from the way these Irken Black Ops sound, it wouldn't surprise him if even their tech was in a league of its own. The SIR unit leading the six of them stopped at both rooms and locked the four in them respectively. He looked back at MiMi carefully and she glared at him. He looked away and thought back to when they captured Tak. MiMi was anything but compliant after he walked up to the drugged irken, and the hand-made SIR put up quite the fight. If it wasn't for his specialized programming and specs, he wouldn't have stood a chance. But he couldn't believe the indignity of having to stay with the defective. From what he heard from Mar, Gir just followed him dutifully when he took Zim, and waited patiently while they took the two natives. "Idiot.", he muttered as he looked at Gir.

He even had his dog suit on still. Gaudy thing. He was surprised the humans didn't recognize the fact he wasn't a real dog. At least MiMi had a decent disguise.

-- -- --

As Taco lead the prisoners to their room, Mar walked into the repair area for the Sen's ship. While she began to work on it, he went onto a nearby terminal and checked on the The Irken Battle Network, or was constantly updated with military information, conditions on Irk and other irken planets, and statistics of various soldiers. Not to mention, various operations that the irken military was currently conducting, but only Irken Black Ops could access that certain information. Something caught his eye as he scanned through the operations. _Black Operatives 117-2 and 117-4, named Mar and Sen have been made targ_- He read as Sen interrupted his thoughts. "Put on some of the local music, would you? I work better with the background noise.", she asked.

Mar nodded and looked up a local radio channel and turned on the speakers. The sound that issued forth was anything but what could be considered music to irkens. "Turn up the radio, blast your stereo, right!".

As the two listened to the lyrics and the music they looked each other as though it was some kind of abomination to them. "Humans…", Mar started.

"Are Weird." Sen agreed, and she began to work on the cockpit.


	6. Down The Rabbit Hole

Chapter Five - Down The Rabbit Hole

-- -- --

"So, you're saying that if we kill all six of them, each of us will get a full pardon from the Tallest's, you guys?", Kona asked speculatively.

Tallest Red waved his hand, "Yeah, sure, whatever.".

The vortian turned off the view screen and began to wonder about killing four irkens at one time. That would be a capital offence to the Irken Empire, but that was the Tallest. They could get off scot-free… Kona rubbed his horns as one of his crewmates, a skuan walked up to him. The Skuans were monstrous beings, standing a head taller than most average irkens and vortians, but Kona knew some grew to be even taller. A skuan's face was by far the most frightening feature. The lower jaw was split, so that when a skuan spoke or ate, or did anything with their mouths for that matter, the lower jaw would open down and to the sides in quite a shocking manner. In many alien horror stories, a skuan would be the main antagonist, and would be considered a demon for their large teeth, their four red eyes, and the way the let their long irkenesque tongue out. Their heads were smooth skinned, but with females especially, they would have featherlike protrusions they would treat like other aliens would treat hair. They had no tail but were otherwise reptilian or serpentine. They had three fingers including an opposable thumb, long legs, and have a somewhat skeletal structure along with a blue-green skin. Skuan's are also digitigrades, meaning they walk on their toes, or in their case, talons. "Sir? The men are getting restless and are a little… Upset, financially. I myself am a little tired of being unable to go into irken space or have financial backing for our businesses as it were.", said the skuan, shifting uncomfortably.

Kona could understand Jin's feelings. But, the Tallest's call was awfully convenient. "Why not?", Kona muttered, and he cleared his throat, "Jin, take us to Earth, we have a job from the Tallests.".

-- -- --

It was the third day into their capture, and Gaz couldn't complain much. Mar and Sen let her have her Game Slave 2 without question, and it wasn't like they were making Dib happy. The food wasn't bad, and at least their robot carried a much better conversation than Zim's. Taco, was it? Oh well. She could easily escape from there, but she didn't see much point. The male irken, Mar, surprised her with that needle. She thought about giving him a hard time, but thought that as long as they were nice to her, or at least, not nice to Dib, Zim, or even Tak, she would just worry about her stupid brother. Speaking of which, she thought, there he goes again. Dib banged his fists on the large sealed doorway that held them in. "Let us out! You cant just keep us here! Can you hear me?!", he yelled into the metal door.

"Be quiet, I'm on level 10.", she replied.

As the argument took place, Taco growled and shifted the signature fishnets that he wore. The SIR came from his relatively small room and walked across the hallway to the two rooms that the prisoners were being held in. He just noticed that Zim and Tak began to argue too. Taco leaned back onto a wall as he thought about how to solve this problem. Putting them in separate rooms might be just a bit risky if they were attacked, but then again, they could have those doors open automatically, then close and lock. But, keeping them in the rooms they were in now would be, if anything, more troublesome. So would setting girls in one room and the two boys in different rooms. Separate rooms it was then. Taco went into the irken's room first and took Tak out. "What are you doing?", she asked harshly as he took her arm.

"Taking you to a separate room so I don't have to hear both of you argue.", he replied darkly.

She complied and actually smiled somewhat while he lead her into her new room. She looked around and sat on her bedding as he closed the door and went to lead the paranormal investigator wannabe into his new room. As he opened the metal door and the seal hissed slightly, Dibs reaction was sudden. He saw his chance to escape and he took it, throwing Taco into the wall behind him, popping one of his arms off and spinning to the ground. "Let's go Gaz! We can escape!", he said frantically to his gothic sister.

She just looked at him from her game then said, "Meh.", and continued playing.

Dib began to shift in place, uncomfortably, wondering whether or not to leave Gaz or go back in and drag her with him. As if on cue, a little voice came into his head and said to him, "The fate of the world is up to you, Dib!".

And that did it. He sprinted down the deep purple hallway that was in the bowels of the base into what was either certain doom, or escape. The corridor was long and, quite frankly, creepy, Dib thought. The exposed wiring, pipes, and other tubes of unknown use seemed to overgrow most irken technology. Not to mention, it was always in a shade of purple, or red, or even vary rarely, blue. The further he ran, the more the corridor felt alien, if that was possible. It was almost as if he was Alice going down the rabbit hole. He stopped at a fork in the hallway and looked around desperately. "Which way?", he thought audibly.

The moment he turned to look behind him he bumped into a giant bluish lizard. He stumbled onto the hard floor and looked at what wasn't a giant lizard, but a rather large alien. It shifted to get better footing as it pointed the gun it held to Dib. At this point, all Dib could think of was, Is this how I die? Does it all end here? At that moment, the aliens head exploded in a purple torrent. The other alien behind the lizard-thing yelled and began to shoot past the paranormal investigator who was now soaked in blood. He slowly turned his head and eyed what was behind him widely. It was Mar. He was hunched over and was clenching his zipper-like teeth in obvious anger as he shot a long rifle at what he now remembered was a vortian. It was then that he knew for certain that you don't mess with a Irken Black Operative. As he saw the small scale battle unfold before his eyes, it was if there was no sound. Mar had scored a hit on the vortian's left arm, and ran up next to Dib, mouthing angrily at him. All Dib could do was watch and stumble as the irken picked him up and pushed him against a door and then turn his attention back at the various otherworldly creatures.

-- -- --

Kona wanted revenge. It was plain and simple. The mere fact that the pink thing that was in front of Jin when his head was shot off didn't register to the vortian. All he knew or saw were the energy bolts, and the irken holding a Vortian H24 Plasma Rifle, the same that Kona had. As he got behind cover he evaluated what the situation was: Jin was obviously dead, and was right at the irken's feet. The Skuan Twin Shot Energy Grenade Launcher, or put simply, the Twin Shot, was out of reach of both him and the irken. The worst part about it was, he was pretty sure, it would end up with both of them going for the tide turning weapon and the fight would end there with questionable results. But, the H24 had a holographic scope, so, in theory, he could use range to his advantage. The hallway was long, and the irken only grazed his shoulder once. The only problem was that the enemy had the same rifle and the same scope since it was standard and was non-detachable. Kona didn't like his options. The little vortian sighed and chuckled to himself until he noticed that the Twin Shot was pointed right at him be the little green man that was the irken. "… Crud.".


	7. Conclusion

Conclusion

Hello and welcome to the Authors Note and Conclusion to Invader Zim: True Irken Conquest. If you are reading this, I am sure you are yelling at your screen, saying, "Damn you Wrath, where is Mar, Sen, and Taco?! What happened to Dib and the others?", or "Thank god its gone!". Either way, I myself cannot blame your reaction. I will admit, I liked the overall plot, and I loved the characters I created, the now rather cold soldier Mar, the music loving mechanic Sen, and the sarcastic and gothic SIR unit, Taco. But I will also admit, that while I liked the plot and loved the characters, to me, as well as to Jhonen Vasquez if he ever saw it, it is an abomination. Do not send hate mail saying that I'm either wrong or right, I will ignore both. Now, I am also sure you are wondering why I am posting this, and why now. Well, I have picked back up my Irken Characters and I wish to revitalize them. I also wish to end this storyline before I do, because while I did say that I liked the plot, it is no longer in my sights or interests for the plot I believe that the almighty Irken Empire, as well as the Black Ops Irkens, so deeply deserve. And so, in this entire section, I am going to be covering several subjects, including but not limited to what I had planned before in the future chapters (that will no longer even be attempted to be written), what the new storyline might be, and explaining myself to you, the readers.

First, I believe I should explain my absence on Fanfiction. Unfortunately, due to my age (being 16 at the moment. I think I was around 14 at the time, however I am not sure), I had other things on my mind at the time. Other teenagers can attest to that, yet it isn't the entire story. While I had problems such as school, church (yes, I am a churchgoer), and the inevitable relationship problems with my girlfriend at the time, Kim Belis, that wasn't necessarily the case to my abandonment of you, as it were. I am guilty of being a "mood" writer, for lack of a better term. In my opinion, a mood writer is the same as any other, only the fundamental flaw being more apparent: our attention spans. No, I am not saying I have A.D.D., so I will explain for your benefit: When a writer starts a story, at least in my case, he writes with avid interest. We, or I, focus on the characters at the time and make the plot, excited at watching our creation grow. Alas, with me, my problem is thus, my imagination never stops, and I am always thinking. For a lot of people, this wouldn't be a problem, but for me, it means that I create new story ideas and character beginnings as quickly as a man with a cold would go through Kleenex. So, I start those story ideas, with the same enthusiasm, but the story I started before those are painfully neglected. Another problem I had, was that after I had gone on hiatus on IZ:TIC, my girlfriend at the time, Kim, who had also inspired Sen, had cheated on me. I'll spare the details, save that we had been together for two years, and that I had produced art of her (as Sen), on several occasions. After this blatant betrayal, I was no longer happy with Mar (who represented me), and Sen (who represented her).

Now, I had picked them back up recently, along with the new Tallest's, Wrath and Sloth, which had appeared in the first actual chapter I had posted, for a Invader Zim role-play chat room on Deviantart. Doing such reminded me of why I loved the characters, and I learned something from it that I think all authors and writers, aspiring or not, should take away from their writings themselves. All characters, no matter who or what they are, deserve to have their story told. It would be a disservice to them, as well as you, if you do not tell their story in some form. There are no exceptions. Each persons character, is an extension of themselves, and when the story is written, what the characters experience, so does the writer. If the story is exceptionally well written, not only does the writer himself share the experiences of the characters, so does the reader. Be it pleasure, pain, joy, anguish, or even simple neutrality, you will experience it as well. However, that shouldn't discourage you from writing, it should empower you.

Thirdly, I actually had a lot planned for IZ:TIC. Several fight scenes, one being Mar in a powered armor fighting off assassins sent to them, where they had to go through their underground base to safety. Another being when they leave Earth with their captives, and Tak somehow getting captured, with the rescue team being Sen, Dib and Zim, while Mar piloted the ship with Gaz. The rescue team would be boarding a Resisty ship, and Mar having to defend themselves against it without blowing it up. The whole plot would eventually shift with the mysterious demise of Tallest Red and Tallest Purple, and the ascension of Wrath and Sloth to the throne, and the beginning of Operation Impending Doom III, along with the Irken Alliance, headed by the Empire itself. While I will no longer post anything quite IZ:TIC, it will not be completely ignored. It will now be considered Invader Zim: Doom Bringers, the unfinished prequel to my new storyline. It will no longer be a story centered on just Mar and Sen, or the Tallests, however they will be very significant to the plot. Nor will the original Invader Zim characters appear, save cameos or mentions. Now, it will be about the Irken Empire, its allies, their quest for conquest, and its eventual crisis and defending the Irken races very survival. Now, this will give readers a unique opportunity. Below, I am going to post my personal email, and I will ask you to send Pure-Irken Characters. I'm sorry, but I will have to ask that they are overall normal Irkens, without strange powers, half-breeding, or unusual PAKthings, however PAKthings will be more flexible if you specifically ask to have them placed as Black Ops, or if a good explanation is given. Please send in likes, dislikes, personality, quotes, sample sentences and dialogue, etc, as well as physical descriptions and personal histories. Shady backgrounds are encouraged! I will try to post credit where credit is due for others characters, but if I don't, don't despair, for I will not take credit for any characters save my own. You may post a review that takes credit for the character you have. In the meantime, I want to thank avatarjk137 for his encouraging reviews. Also, thank you to anyone who reads this fully, as well as those who read Invader Zim: True Irken Conquest (now Doom Bringers).

(EDIT: The email on my profile is current, so email to that one please.)


End file.
